Always You and I
by sparx539
Summary: Cutesy, RHr songfic ONE-SHOT.


Always You and I  
  
Since I've been in a song-fic mood, I wrote this. It's a R/Hr, for anyone who can't tell. Eh, just read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: As we all know by now, nobody on fanfiction.net owns anything. I don't either. Thank you.  
  
----------  
  
Hermione Granger sat on her bed, tears running down her face as she clutched a picture of her and her former boyfriend, Viktor Krum. Next to her was the last letter he had sent: a breakup letter. And now, as she sat crying her heart out, a figure stopped in the doorway of her dorm room.  
  
----------  
  
It's so hard to say how a love could end this way; the one that used to care for you just turned and walked away. And it's so hard to find to leave the pain behind, when all the things you're looking for, your heart can't seem to find.  
  
----------  
  
"Hermione? Are you OK?" Hermione's best friend, Ron Weasley, asked as he sat next to Hermione on her bed. She turned her face to him. "Does it look like I'm OK?" she wailed, falling onto her bed. Ron reached out and gathered her into his arms. "Shh, it's gonna be all right. I know it will." Hermione gripped his shoulders tightly, burring her face into them.  
  
----------  
  
I'll be the air that you breathe, I'll give the strength that you need. I'll be the light in your eyes when hope becomes hard to see. I'll be your shinning star to guide you wherever you are. And I promise I'll be by your side. Always you and I.  
  
----------  
  
As Ron sat there, cradling Hermione, a thought dawned on him. "You know Hermione," he started, lifting her from his shoulders. "I've had my heart broken before too."  
  
"No offense Ron, but by who? I've never seen you with a girl."  
  
"She wasn't my girlfriend in the way that Viktor was your boyfriend. She was just a friend."  
  
At this, Hermione laughed. "Then how did she break you heart?" Ron, turned from Hermione. "I guess she never knew that she did."  
  
----------  
  
You know you're not alone without a love to call your own. I'll always be right there for you to help you carry on. A heart that's always true; girl, I'm giving mine to you. And everything you'll ever need, I promise I will do...  
  
----------  
  
Hermione stopped laughing and stuck a hand out to Ron. "I'm sorry Ron. I didn't mean to laugh."  
  
"Yeah? And I bet you never mean to-"Ron broke off and stood up. Hermione followed, puzzled. "I never meant to what Ron?" She rested a hand on Ron's tear-streaked shoulder. Ron turned to look at Hermione, his eyes brimming with tears. "You never meant to hurt me, did you?" He pleaded.  
  
----------  
  
I'll be the air that you breathe, I'll give the strength that you need. I'll be the light in your eyes when hope becomes hard to see. I'll be your shinning star to guide you wherever you are. And I promise I'll be by your side. Always you and I.  
  
----------  
  
"What? Ron, I-"Then it all fell into place. Hermione gasped, and then pulled Ron to her. "No Ron. I'm so sorry. I would never try to hurt you, and I never meant to. Ron, I-"She pulled away from Ron and brought her eyes to his. "Ron, I love you."  
  
----------  
  
I'll be the air that you breathe, I'll give the strength that you need. I'll be the light in your eyes when hope becomes hard to see. I'll be your shinning star to guide you wherever you are. And I promise I'll be by your side. Always you and I.  
  
----------  
  
Ron, smiled and pulled Hermione up to him again. "Hermione, I love you too."  
  
----------  
  
Girl, in all your sleepless hours I will be right there for you, with a hand to hold, a heart to see you through. Each and every night I will make it right when life feels so wrong. Cause in my arms is where you belong...  
  
----------  
  
The road may be rocky, and it may be long. But when you have someone with you, everything turns out all right in the end. True love is really all some one needs... to survive a breakup, to cure a broken heart, and to bring two souls together.  
  
-----------  
  
I'll be the air that you breathe, I'll give the strength that you need. I'll be the light in your eyes when hope becomes hard to see. I'll be your shinning star to guide you wherever you are. And I promise I'll be by your side. Always you and I...  
  
----------  
  
AN: So, you like? A bit cheesy, I know. But I thought that it would make a cute song fic all the same. The song I used is, "Always You and I" by 98 Degrees. So, please review! 


End file.
